


Bonfire Night

by RicePips



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bonfire Night, F/M, Tom Paris ideas, betting pools, mushy peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePips/pseuds/RicePips
Summary: The crew celebrate an old Earth tradition.....
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> A lot of silly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Apologies for any inaccuracies in history and grammar, spelling etc - all my own!
> 
> I also do not own the characters
> 
> Enjoy xxx

** Bonfire Night **

Tom strutted down the corridor towards the Bridge, slapping a PADD rhythmically against his thigh and whistling a chirpy tune with no name.

He was sure that this was a brilliant idea.

All he had to do was convince the Captain that this latest idea was his best yet and everything would come together perfectly. If he got this right, he would go down in history aboard Voyager as a legend.

He gave a little self-indulgent smirk, well, more legendary than he already was.

Entering the Bridge, he noticed that the Captain and Commander’s chairs were both empty, he scowled and huffed a sigh, he’d hoped to find them instantly, not have to chase them all over the blasted ship.

“Where’s the Captain?” he asked the Bridge crew.

Harry looked up from Ops, “She’s in her Ready Room with Commander Chakotay,” he offered helpfully.

Tom beamed, “Excellent!”

“What are you up to?” Harry asked, eyes narrowing, though his expression was filled with hopeful excitement that his friend had something new planned.

“All in good time, Harry,” Tom grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “All in good time!”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is just one your scams?” Harry pondered with a smile and a shake of his head.

“Harry, you hurt me,” Tom held the PADD to his chest in mock wounded pride.

Harry laughed, “Yeah, yeah!”

“If the Captain goes for this, you’ll be thanking me for the next 70 years!” Tom beamed happily and skipped down the steps to the next level and strode cockily towards the Ready Room doors.

He pressed the chime and heard the Captain call for him to enter. He took a rallying breath and stepped inside.

*****

Tom stood before the Captain and Commander, his hands behind his back, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet whilst he waited impatiently for the Captain to read his proposal.

“Mr Paris, do you require the bathroom?” she asked in her gravelly tone, not looking up from the PADD.

Tom stopped his light bouncing and frowned, “Erm, no, Captain?” he answered, noting Chakotay’s smirk out the corner of his eye.

The Captain lifted her eyes and smiled sharply, “Then please do stand still, you are making me feel space sick.”

Tom stood dead still, “Ah, sorry, Captain.”

She sighed and cast a smirk towards her First Officer, “An interesting proposal,” she said, handing the PADD over for Chakotay’s perusal.

“I’m glad you think so, Captain,” Tom began, “I think it could be just exactly what we all need.”

Janeway sat back in her seat and smiled indulgently towards her helmsman, “I knew you had a love of twentieth century Earth, but this is quite a niche historical area,” she commented. “I have to say, I’m quite surprised.”

“Well, Captain, I find it a fascinating part of history that led to centuries of yearly tradition,” Tom answered, waving his hands to drive home his point.

“And quite a barbaric era,” Janeway added. She waved a hand vaguely, “Didn’t they hang, draw and quarter back then?” she raised an eyebrow suggestively in Tom’s direction.

Tom tipped his head side to side with a nod and swallowed with difficulty, “Yes, but I’m not so keen to focus on the barbaric part.”

Janeway laughed, “Seventeenth century England? Barbaric comes part of the package, especially with this tradition? Burning a man at the stake?”

“Burning a guy,” Tom corrected.

“That’s what I said,” Janeway frowned. “Man, guy, same thing.”

“No, Guy,” Tom corrected, trying not to sound too contradictory of the captain, “As in Guy Fawkes, the man accused of plotting to blow up Parliament.”

Janeway frowned as she processed this, “Huh….well, that just shows my lack of knowledge of that era!”

“As I said though Captain, it’s not the history as such, it’s the tradition!” Tom urged enthusiastically. “Don’t you think it would be great if we could pull this off? And, long range sensors suggest that this planet is uninhabited and rich with minerals, we could be fuelled up for decades!”

Chakotay looked up after completing his perusal, a frown on his face. Tom tried not to snicker to himself, it seemed the big man hadn’t the foggiest what the whole thing was about. Clearly, he hadn’t studied any English history during his time in education.

“So, let me get this straight,” Chakotay began carefully. “You want us to divert off course to a nearby planet, allow shore leave for us to hold a bonfire to celebrate a seventeenth century….” He seemed to struggle to complete that sentence.

“Seventeenth century treasonous plot to blow up the Houses of Parliament,” Janeway said, obviously jumping in to save her First Officer’s blushes due to his lack of historical knowledge.

“It sounds……ridiculous,” Chakotay noted.

“Oh, come on, Chakotay! It’s a great tradition! Bonfire, fireworks, food and a chance to let down your hair?” Tom exclaimed. “It was a tradition that lasted hundreds of years!”

“I’ve never heard of it before,” Chakotay admitted.

“Didn’t they teach you about it on Dorvan?” Tom smirked.

Chakotay scowled, “No.”

“It is a rather obscure historical thing to pick,” Janeway noted. She raised an eyebrow, “Even for you, Tom.”

Tom had to nod agreeingly, “Maybe,” he conceded. “But come on, Captain, this could be great for the crew! And, think of the mineral deposits! B’Elanna will thank you for a lifetime…..”

Janeway looked at her helmsman and then to her First Officer before thinking carefully, finally she rolled her eyes, “Very well,” she said. “I entrust you to make the arrangements needed.”

“Yes!” Tom whooped.

“But!” Janeway snapped. “I want to make this very clear, there is to be no, I repeat, no, Leola root anywhere near the food, is that understood?”

Tom beamed, “Aye, Captain!”

Tom whooped again before making a mad dash for the door, “You won’t regret this!”

“I’d better not, Mr Paris or else you will find yourself on top of the bonfire, not Guy!” Janeway warned with a smirk.

Tom offered up a cheeky salute before disappearing from the Ready Room.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, “Do you think this is a good idea?”

Janeway smiled indulgently and picked up her empty coffee cup, standing up she began to saunter towards her replicator, “It might seem a little indulgent to make a detour, but it’s not that far out of our way and it’s been a long time since the crew had some proper downtime,” she explained, her tone soft. “I think it might actually be good for everyone.”

“Including you?” he asked with a soft smile.

Janeway smiled back, a hint of flirty entering her look, “Including me,” she answered.

Chakotay inhaled deeply and stood up, picking up his own empty cup, “I suppose it would be nice to spend some time on solid ground,” he agreed. “Even if it is for one of Paris’ ridiculous themes.”

Janeway laughed, “That’s the spirit, Commander!”

*****

In the mess hall, Tom was excitedly explaining his plans to Harry and B’Elanna, with Neelix hovering intently nearby.

“I don’t know,” Harry said reluctantly. “Sounds like a rather weird thing to celebrate?”

“It sounds like utter crap,” B’Elanna scoffed.

“Oh, come on! It’s a great idea!” Tom exclaimed. “And, it’s shore leave! What’s not to love? And think of all the mineral deposits, I know how that gets you all hot and bothered,” he teased, leaning in towards B’Elanna with a leer.

“Shut up!” B’Elanna snapped.

“This is gonna be so great!” Tom whooped happily.

“I can’t believe the Captain actually agreed,” B’Elanna shook her head in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Tom beamed. “OK, look, it’s not the most conventional thing we could celebrate, but it’s the right time of year! Bonfire Night was traditionally celebrated on November 5th and this planet,” he tapped his PADD, “is currently in its autumnal season, typical of England on that date. It’s perfect!”

“Oh, yeah, freezing cold and damp? Sounds amazing!” B’Elanna sneered and rolled her eyes.

“B’Elanna, lighten up! Think about it, bonfire, food, fireworks….” Tom leered. He leaned in, “We could snuggle up beneath some blankets and let nature take its course…”

“Dream on, Flyboy,” B’Elanna scoffed as Harry snorted.

“So, food?” Harry cut in before Tom could dig himself a deeper hole.

Neelix suddenly appeared at their table, “I’m glad you raised that, Ensign, I’ve been searching the databases and come up with a list of food options that I think will be just perfect,” he beamed.

“Er, how did you know about this?” Tom gaped.

“I heard the Captain talking about it,” Neelix explained. “So, food….”

“Yeah, er, well, Neelix, you’re kinda stepping on my toes there….” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense, Lieutenant! You have enough to arrange with all the shore leave,” Neelix waved a dismissive hand.

“But…..”

“I know all the food!” Neelix said giddily. “Jacket potatoes with chilli and cheese, hot dogs, pie and peas and something called, bonfire toffee!” he chuckled happily. “It all sounds wonderful!”

“Er, Neelix, just one thing,” Tom held up a finger to attract the Talaxian’s attention. “The Captain was most insistent that this be extremely traditional….so, no Leola root.”

Neelix laughed heartily and then spotted Tom’s expression, his laughter dying, “Really? No Leola root?”

“No!” Tom answered. “The Captain said that if Leola root went anywhere near the food, she would burn the culprit on top of the bonfire!”

Neelix frowned, his eyebrow’s quivering, “I cannot understand it, the Captain has always been so complementary about the Leola root.”

B’Elanna snorted inelegantly and Harry swallowed back a whimpering laugh as Tom managed to keep a straight face.

“Yes, but, Neelix,” Tom began carefully. “This is a traditional Earth celebration, there would be no Leola root in those days and you know the Captain, she’s a stickler for traditions.”

Neelix nodded thoughtfully, “That is true. I wouldn’t wish to disappoint the Captain by not offering her truly traditional fayre. Alright, Mr Paris, you can rely on me to get this right!”

“Cheers, Neelix,” Tom offered a thumbs up and turned back to his friends.

“I think this little shore leave might just be perfect for the crew,” Neelix continued leaning in conspiratorially. “All this living in close quarters is taking its toll. I think a little getaway might just help smooth a few….relationships, if you get my meaning?”

Tom looked at Harry and B’Elanna, his eyes widening, he turned back to the Talaxian, “Do you know something?”

Neelix beamed, “Oh, Mr Paris, you know I cannot say, I take my role as Morale Officer very seriously….I couldn’t possibly comment on confidences I may be aware of.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes, “Well hinting at it, isn’t exactly keeping confidences.”

“Let’s just say, maybe a smoky bonfire might just get the heat rising for some of our crew!” Neelix waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, because nothing says sexy like the burning sting of bonfire smoke in your eyes,” B’Elanna scoffed.

Tom smirked, “Oh, B’Elanna, you never know!” he leaned in and she smacked him hard on his arm.

Neelix chortled and wandered away.

“Neelix has a point though, a bit of ‘RnR’ might just be great for crew relations,” Tom pondered. “Maybe we need to start up the betting pool again?”

“Oh, not that again!” Harry groaned just as the doors to the mess hall swished open and the Captain and Commander entered, walking close together and laughing at something known only to them.

Spotting Tom, the Captain sauntered over, Chakotay close behind, she smiled a greeting, “I hope all the plans are in place, Mr Paris? We should be entering orbit of the planet within twelve hours.”

“Everything is spot on, Captain,” Tom grinned confidently. “Ah, we were thinking, seen as this planet seems to show some close characteristics to Earth, the weather systems and ocean to land ratios, how ‘bout we call it something kooky, like, New Earth?”

The smile froze on the Captain’s face and behind her Chakotay seemed to visibly flinch. She swallowed hard and flicked a quick glance backwards at her First Officer before finally finding her voice, “A nice idea, Mr Paris, however, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, it’s shore leave, not a long-term stay.”

Sensing he had said something wrong, B’Elanna and Harry sank back slightly in their chairs, Tom glanced back and forth uncomfortably, “Yeah, you’re probably right, Captain, just an idea.”

“Well, we shall leave you to your evening,” the Captain said, her tone soft and laced with something unidentifiable. She turned and caught Chakotay’s eye before they headed towards the other side of the room and took a seat.

Tom frowned and watched them for a moment before leaning back in to his companions, “What the hell was that?”

“I dunno, but that was like you touched a nerve there,” B’Elanna commented with a frown.

“Reckon they have something to hide?” Tom’s expression turned into a cheeky grin.

“Maybe that was the name they had for that planet they got trapped on, remember?” Harry offered helpfully.

Tom’s smirk increased, “Oh, I remember,” he turned to look at his commanding officers over his shoulder, noting the way they were sitting close together. “Think I know who I’m betting on……”

B’Elanna made a noise of annoyance, “Now what?”

“Oh, nothing, just maybe I might give them the little push they might need to, well, find themselves a little shore leave magic?” Tom grinned.

“You’re a pig,” B’Elanna noted and stood up to leave. “This shore leave better be something awesome flyboy, if not you’ve just blown a shit load of fuel on a stupid bonfire!”

“Hey!” Tom called after her, “There’s fireworks too!”

B’Elanna merely rolled her eyes.

*****

The planet didn’t disappoint.

Larger than Earth, the planet still closely resembled their home. Despite being orbited by several moons, as opposed to Earth’s single moon, the oceans and land were laid out in similar ways to home and scans of the surface showed that the planet had similar ranges in temperatures and weather patterns along with a close matching rotation.

The Captain had allowed for a three day shore leave for all staff and after scans revealed even more hidden minerals in the southern part of the hemisphere, she increased their stay be an extra two days in order to send out scouting parties and hopefully a mining team to extract ore that could be turned into fuel.

Mr Neelix also planned some scouting missions to search for fresh food and herbs, scans revealed that the planet seemed very lush and fertile in certain areas and he was keen to restock the airponics bay.

All of this meant the crew could all enjoy more downtime than they had for months and it would also allow them to hold their ‘Bonfire Night’ on the actual traditional Earth date of November 5th.

Tom was literally beside himself with glee.

The mood on the ship was buoyant and over the days, every crew member enjoyed their time away from the daily grind of _Voyager_.

Some of the crew visited the stunning beaches within the northern hemisphere, not dissimilar to those found in the Caribbean. Some of the crew went sailing, others visited the stunning mountain ranges whilst some chose to take time out in the meadow-like countryside found all over the planet.

Rumours of budding relationships began to fly around the crew as the relaxed atmosphere allowed friendships to form and develop beyond the constraints of a working environment.

Tom’s betting pool was literally buzzing with bets and when he heard from Kes that the Captain and Commander had taken time off together to go ‘hiking’ in the foothills of a dormant volcano, he could barely contain his excitement.

“Hiking? Is that what they call it these days?” he smirked suggestively as he awaited transport with B’Elanna and Harry.

“Ooh, is that jealousy I hear?” B’Elanna smirked.

Tom leered suggestively, “Just waiting for the right girl.”

“Dream on,” B’Elanna rolled her eyes.

“I reckon the Captain and Commander have been letting off a little of that sexual tension that literally smothers the bridge each and every day,” Tom bounced on his heels.

“What?” B’Elanna laughed.

“Oh, it’s true,” Harry nodded sagely. “The air fizzes some days.”

“You two are pigs,” B’Elanna announced.

“Come on, B’Elanna, you used to know the big guy well, surely you can, you know, find out stuff? Probe him for the truth?” Tom said.

B’Elanna gaped and Harry took a pronounced step back. “What?”

Tom realised he had perhaps overstepped B’Elanna’s very thin line, “I meant…”

“That you are an absolute P’Tak!” B’Elanna spat.

“Oh, come on, B’Elanna….”

“Don’t talk to me, don’t even look at me!” B’Elanna growled. “Now, go stand over there!” she pointed violently to the far side of the room.

Tom scuttled away whilst Harry snickered.

*****

The night of the bonfire finally arrived and as darkness fell, the crew gathered on one of the northern continents, set in a clearing with views out over the rolling hills.

Tom and some of the other crew had spent the day gathering firewood and building the bonfire ready for the evening’s celebrations.

The engineering department had spent their time building and planning out the firework display with Carey and Vorik both planning the display in fine detail.

Neelix and Kes had set up an outside kitchen and had busily spent the day preparing the food, following traditional recipes they had discovered within the ship’s databases.

Even the Doctor attended, he claimed it was on medical grounds – all that smoke and dangerous explosives, he’d reasoned, but the truth was he was looking forward to making use of his mobile emitter and taking part in a celebration off the ship.

As darkness fell, the crew began to gather, all wrapped up against the damp and icy chill as the bonfire was lit. It sparked and blazed, a stunning orange glow lighting up the night sky, Voyager orbiting high above, a mere bright light shining in the heavens.

Neelix served up plates of pie and peas, hot dogs, jacket potatoes and chilli and the crew devoured it, laughing and joking amongst each other.

Tom looked around in glee, this was so far a great success, once the fireworks began, everything would be perfect.

In the distance, he noticed the blue sparkles of a transport in progress and grinned as he spotted the arrival of the Captain and Commander.

Janeway was wearing a thick coat and scarf, a knitted bobble hat on her head, whilst the Commander was wrapped up in what appeared to be several thick coats with gloves and an extra wide scarf wrapped around him. On his head he wore a thick woolly hat with ear flaps and still managed to look like he was frozen.

Tom snorted, clearly the desert dwelling big guy was not keen on a bit of damp, cold weather.

He turned back to his bonfire and sighed, any hopes of those two getting it on tonight were clearly out of the question, it’d be impossible to find anything beneath those un-sexy layers.

Janeway sauntered across towards the gathering, her gaze fixated on the bonfire and the sight of her crew looking happy for once.

“This was a wonderful idea,” she commented to Chakotay, her eyes bright with excitement.

Chakotay blew on his hands as he came alongside her, “A pity Paris didn’t choose something warmer,” he answered sourly.

Janeway chuckled and grabbed his arm, “Come along, let’s get some food, that’ll warm you up.”

Chakotay grinned and heaved a sigh and let her lead him towards Neelix and his food shelter.

“Captain! Commander!” Neelix greeted excitedly. “What can I get you? Pie and peas?”

Janeway frowned and gazed at the pastry parcels, which looked very delicious and the huge pan of bubbling green mush.

“What is that?” she gestured towards the pan with a frown.

“Ah,” Neelix stirred the green gloop, the movement triggering a rather pungent smell that made both Janeway and Chakotay recoil slightly. “That is mushy peas, Captain. Quite traditional food for a Bonfire Night.”

“Mushy peas?” Janeway asked.

“They look….interesting?” Chakotay offered.

Neelix nodded, his whiskers bristling, “Indeed, it’s a rather odd texture I must say, but they taste better than they look, especially with some minty sauce or brown sauce,” he said, pointing to two bottles next to his pan.

Suddenly, there was a loud and rather repugnant sound that seemed to emanate from Neelix, he grunted slightly as Janeway and Chakotay gazed at him in horror.

“Apologies, Captain, Commander,” Neelix squirmed as another loud gurgling noise could be heard. “They might taste good, but there are some rather unpleasant and unsuspecting side effects from them….”

“I see,” Janeway managed to offer.

“Would you like to try?” Neelix asked brightly.

“Ah, no thank you,” Janeway answered quickly. “Just a jacket potato with some chili would be fine,” she tried to smile politely.

“And vegetarian chili for you, Commander?” Neelix asked, another loud gurgle emanating from him.

“Would be great, thanks Neelix,” Chakotay answered, trying not to laugh or gag.

“You must also take a piece of this,” Neelix said as he served up their food and nodded towards a tower of cake. “Parkin,” he explained. “It’s most delicious, sticky, sweet and gingery…mmmmm!”

Janeway laughed, “Sounds wonderful, Neelix, we’ll take some!”

As they walked away carrying their food, an enormous vulgar sound erupted from Neelix followed by a grunted apology. Janeway looked sideways at Chakotay and they both guffawed loudly.

*****

The evening progressed rapidly towards the firework display and the crew all gathered around the bonfire ready for the spectacular finale.

Tom wandered amongst them handing out sparklers and laughed as he watched the crew waving around their sparklers with childlike glee, trying to write their names in the air.

This was exactly what it was all about.

Suddenly the first fireworks whizzed and squealed up into the sky with pops and bangs and the crew began to ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ excitedly.

On the ground, Catherine wheels span in a blaze of sparks and colours and soon the sky was lit up by firework after firework, mixing with the sparks from the bonfire.

All eyes were skyward as firework after firework launched in squeals and screams, multitudes of colours lighting the sky as each firework exploded outwards in blazes of glory.

“This way,” Chakotay murmured in Kathryn’s ear, tugging lightly at her arm.

She gave him a bemused smile but silently followed him, moving away from the crowd who did not notice, their eyes skyward.

He moved them some distance away, away from the crowd and into a small clearing of their own, hidden from the view of the crew and yet still able to appreciate the beautiful fireworks.

“Happy?” he asked, his breath warm on her ear, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her back against him.

“Very,” Kathryn sighed, leaning against him. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and they both stood in silence, watching the fireworks and enjoying the moment of being together.

“It’s nice to leave the Captain and Commander behind for a while,” he commented, his voice a low rumble as he nuzzled at her neck.

Kathryn sighed happily, “It is,” she agreed as the sky lit up with a beautiful display of several fireworks, the ground vibrating at the ensuing explosions.

She looked back at him and their mouths met in a soft kiss, their profiles illuminated by the display in the sky.

She turned in his arms and the kiss deepened, both enjoying the moment of just being together.

*****

Harry Kim could not enjoy the fireworks.

After eating a very large helping of mushy peas, he was now in agony.

It didn’t matter if he stood or sat, his stomach and guts complained incessantly, he was certain the peas were bubbling away inside him, letting off noxious gases within his intestines that at some point would probably make him explode like a human firework.

He groaned; nothing gave him relief. All he could do was slip quietly away and hope he could find a quiet spot and relieve some of the pressure.

He walked, no, minced, towards the woods nearby in the hope of finding some privacy before he humiliated himself in front of the crew.

Finding a suitable spot, he, to put it politely, let rip and groaned in relief. The pressure instantly lessened, and he felt he was able to breathe again. He sensed this relief would not be for long, but hopefully he could make it back to the ship without disgracing himself. He wondered if he should seek out the Doctor but blushed at the thought of trying to explain his predicament.

After releasing a few more bottom burps, he practically bounced his way back towards the gathering, but not before something caught his eye.

Through the trees, in the distance, he spotted the distinct sight of his two commanding officers. Silhouetted by the firework display, he could see they were very much in each other’s arms, their faces touching, and he realised in shock that they were kissing.

He stepped backwards, unsure what to do, but certain he didn’t wish for them to see him. He smiled to himself as he processed the sight, he was genuinely pleased if they had found some happiness with each other.

“Damn,” he muttered, if he told Tom, he’d be kept in credits for the rest of his life. Would he tell his best friend? Absolutely not. As much as he loved his friend, his ridiculous need to bet on everything was really not Harry’s style. And whatever was between the Captain and Commander, it was clear it was not something they wished to share with the crew. And he respected that. Their lives were hard enough as it was without everyone knowing their personal status.

As he arrived back at the bonfire, Tom practically pounced on him.

“Harry! There you are!” he exclaimed. “Hey, have you seen the Captain or Chakotay?”

Harry blushed, but thankfully the glow of the bonfire hid it well, “Ah, no? Maybe they went back to the ship?”

“Damn! I so wanted to win that bet tonight!” Tom huffed. He grinned wickedly, “I had a great idea to try and push them into each other’s arms!”

Harry grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder, “Maybe another time?”

They stood and watched delightedly as the firework display reached its crescendo. Tom couldn’t stop the grin on his face, the evening had been a resounding success. As the last firework faded away into the night, leaving only the crackle of the bonfire, the crew applauded happily.

The applause died away, leaving only the quiet hum of conversations, the odd tinkle of laughter, however the silence was brutally broken by an enormous, loud, wet sound that came from the outdoor kitchen.

“Excuse me,” Neelix apologised as snorted laughter erupted around the bonfire.

“Were those sloppy peas your idea?” B’Elanna demanded of Tom as she appeared at his side.

“Mushy peas,” Tom sniggered, “They are a tad potent, aren’t they?”

“A tad?” B’Elanna exclaimed, clutching her stomach. “Kahless, I feel like I’m gonna explode!”

Harry knew exactly how she felt as Tom guffawed. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted the Captain and Commander walking back towards the group, a respectable distance between them, but still hidden by shadows. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Well, I’d say I am a legend, am I not?” Tom crowed and clapped Harry on the back.

The movement jarred the young Ensign and he felt himself briefly let go with a loud thunderclap.

Tom howled and howled. “I’ll take that as a yes!” he laughed.

End


End file.
